Wallflower Blush
|kind = Human & Earth pony |sex = Female |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |eyes = Grayish tangelo |hair = Moderate aquamarine |skin = Light greenish gray |voice = Shannon Chan-Kent (English) Henni-Liisa Stam (Finnish) Léonor Bailleul (French) Jessica Rust (German) Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) Agata Góral (Polish) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Anna Orra (European Spanish) Alejandría de los Santos (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice = Georgia Kouka (Greek) Nina Martyanu (Russian) |headercolor = #D9FAD8 |headerfontcolor = #08985E}} Wallflower Blush, or simply Wallflower, is a female human who appears as the main antagonist in the Equestria Girls hour-long special Forgotten Friendship and its novelization A Friendship to Remember. She is a student at Canterlot High School and the founder of its gardening club. Depiction in Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Wallflower Blush first appears in Forgotten Friendship when Sunset Shimmer accidentally bumps into her at the end of We've Come So Far. While Sunset believes it's the first time they've met, Wallflower tells her they met in ninth-grade English class and that she has been on the school's Yearbook Committee all year, much to Sunset's embarrassment. When Sunset and her friends leave the room with Trixie, Wallflower is left behind in the dark after Sunset turns out the lights. During Sunset and Trixie's investigation of Sunset's friends' memories being mysteriously erased, they discover Wallflower Blush to be the culprit. It is revealed through Sunset's geode powers that Wallflower had gone unnoticed by her schoolmates for years and that she found the Memory Stone that Clover the Clever buried long ago. Resentful toward Sunset for being so popular despite how she treated everyone during freshman year, Wallflower used the Stone to erase everyone's good memories of Sunset, causing them to view her as the bully she once was. Before Sunset and Trixie can seize the Memory Stone from Wallflower, she uses it to erase their memories of the past several hours. Sunset catches up with Wallflower later, and during their confrontation, Wallflower reveals what she did in front of Sunset's friends and expresses her outright hatred toward Sunset. Ignoring Sunset's pleas, Wallflower decides to use the Stone to erase all of the girls' high school memories, but Sunset jumps in the way and sacrifices her own. After the Stone is destroyed and Sunset and her friends' memories are restored, Wallflower realizes the damage her actions have caused, and she makes amends with Sunset. Some time later, Wallflower gets some new members for her Gardening Club, and she is named "Best Gardener" in the school yearbook. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In the second season, Wallflower appears watching Sunset Shimmer perform the titular song on a stage at the Starswirled Music Festival during a rainstorm in Let It Rain. In the Rarity ending of Lost and Pound, she makes a cameo appearance walking by the festival's food trucks. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Wallflower Blush appears at the beginning of the special just as the Equestria Girls arrive at Starswirled Music Festival texting on her cell phone, again waiting in the security line, in the audience of PostCrush, and talking with Derpy just before Sunset and Pinkie Pie go backstage to claim the Time Twirler. Other depictions IDW comics On page 14 and page 1, Wallflower Blush appears as an Earth pony in Princess Eris' casino. Personality Wallflower Blush is a quiet and introverted girl who is typically ignored and quickly forgotten by the rest of the student body, instilling her with a feeling of complete invisibility. She is initially resentful toward Sunset Shimmer for both being so popular and constantly ignoring her presence, but her demeanor slowly changes from bitter to remorseful during Forgotten Friendship's climax. Wallflower also has a passion for gardening, which led to her founding the school's Gardening Club. Quotes Gallery See also *Human with a similar name: Fuschia Blush. es:Wallflower Blush fr:Wallflower Blush ru:Уоллфлауэр Блаш Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Featured articles